


Anything For Him

by mnb_luxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't NOT write angst apparently, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Iwa-chan is good at the comfort, Kisses and Cuddles, Love, M/M, Nicknames, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Supportive Iwaizumi Hajime, They are stupid in love, not beta read we die like men, personal headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnb_luxe/pseuds/mnb_luxe
Summary: Thurs. 8:04 PMHinataHey tell the Great King we missed him at practice today and coach isn’t too happy with him not showing up or letting anyone know. Hope he’s feeling ok!Why hadn’t Oikawa gone to practice today? Where the hell was he? Iwaizumi had quickly gone from curious to concerned. He rounded the corner and took the stairs two at a time to the second floor and toward their bedroom.------When Iwaizumi finds Oikawa hiding in the closet from a panic attack he knows exactly how to handle it. He hated to see the man he loved in so much pain but they've been through this before and he was willing to do anything for him.OrSad boy Oikawa and amazing boyfriend Iwaizumi make it through a rough night.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 297





	Anything For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Have some IwaOi angst and fluff.

Iwaizumi turned the key in the lock and opened the door slowly before entering the dark apartment. He didn’t bother with the light switch in the entryway before taking off his shoes and setting his bag down. It was 8 pm on a Thursday and Oikawa should have been home from practice by now, but their shared home looked unoccupied. 

“Oi! Oikawa, you home?” Entering further into the apartment Iwaizumi said out loud to the dark apartment but got no response. He checked his phone again to make sure the other hadn’t texted him that he was going out after practice but the thread between them had been empty since that morning. Where is he? He walked past the kitchen and the living room and which showed no signs of life, the TV still turned off and no lingering smells from the kitchen from any food cooked for lunch or dinner. 

Iwaizumi was interrupted from his thoughts by an incoming text message and checked it quickly hoping it was his maybe missing boyfriend. Instead it was from Hinata and alarm bells quickly went off in his head.

Thurs. 8:04 PM  
Hinata  
Hey tell the Great King we missed him at practice today and coach isn’t too happy with him not showing up or letting anyone know. Hope he’s feeling ok!

Why hadn’t Oikawa gone to practice today? Where the hell was he? Iwaizumi had quickly gone from curious to concerned. He rounded the corner and took the stairs two at a time to the second floor and toward their bedroom. 

“Oikawa! You here?” He was shouting now and a spark of hope entered his mind when he saw the bedroom light peeking out from beneath the door at the end of the hall. He entered the room and looked around to find Tooru and that spark died when he was nowhere in sight. The bed was unmade and there were clothes thrown about the space that weren’t there that morning when he left for the day. “TOORU!” Iwaizumi shouted again and he heard a small whimper to his left. Turning he noticed the door to their walk in closet was slightly ajar. 

Walking quietly he creeped closer to the cracked door and listened carefully and surely enough he could hear the continuous whimpers and soft breaths from inside. Iwaizumi sighed, both relieved to have found his boyfriend but also scared as to what he would find behind the door. 

This was, unfortunately, not the first time this had happened. Tooru Oikawa had not had an easy life. Although you wouldn’t be able to tell by his outward demeanor, the trauma from four years of abuse and torment by his step father lurked just beneath the surface. The Iwaizumi’s had taken him in and treated them as their own since he was 14 but the damage had already been done. Through years of friendship and therapy and strict medication, Oikawa was able to lead a relatively carefree life now as a 23 year old but sometimes old demons had a way of sneaking up on you. 

“Oiks?” He knocked on the door twice lightly. It had been almost two years since things had escalated so badly that Tooru had to lock himself away. It hurt Hajime’s heart to see things had gotten so bad this time. After several seconds there was one small knock back and Iwaizumi sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall outside the door silently. It was a system that was devised by the pair close to ten years ago now. One knock back meant he wasn’t ready yet. Two knocks meant that Hajime could enter, but he wasn’t ready to talk or be touched. Three knocks meant he needed comfort. “I’m right here when you’re ready.” Hajime whispered to the door. 

Worry wracked his brain for what felt like hours. What had set him off? Why hadn’t he reached out earlier? What was happening inside his brain right now? What if Hajime couldn’t pull him out of it this time? Did he need to call Dr. Haru? Iwaizumi checked his watch, what had felt like hours had only been 23 minutes. Without much warning there were suddenly three very sharp knocks against the closet door and Iwaizumi had the door flung open and his boyfriend cradled in his arms before his brain had time to fully catch up to his body. He turned them gently so that Oikawa sat on his lap and Iwaizumi had his back against the wall. The mans body was still trembling and Hajime felt his shoulder wet with tears almost immediately. 

“I’m right here. I promise, I’m right here. I’m so sorry I wasn’t home sooner.” Iwaizumi rubbed his hands up and down the back of the man in his lap while whispering in his ear. “Please breathe Tooru. Deep breaths with me, ok?” Oikawa’s hand was placed over Iwaizumi’s heart so that he could feel the heartbeat and the movement of his chest as Oikawa tried to match his breathing. “Thats good. So good Tooru. Keep going. Keep breathing.” The pair remained in the position for a long few minutes until Hajime could feel Tooru’s breathing even out. Tears were still wetting his shoulder but at least the other wasn’t shivering or shaking anymore. “So good, so proud of you. You’re ok, I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you Maverick.” Iwaizumi could feel the small smirk against his neck at the use of the old nickname and he squeezed his lover harder. “Are you ready to talk yet?” The head on his shoulder shook in a silent ‘no’ and Hajime moved his hand to stroke Oikawa’s hair. “That’s ok. I’ll be ready when you are.” 

They stayed right there on the floor of the darkened closet until Iwa’s but was completely numb and his legs were almost completely asleep. “Tooru, can we move to the bed? I’ll turn on the sky projector for the ceiling. You don’t have to talk until you’re ready Mav, but I can’t feel my ass.” The man in his arms said nothing but nodded and Iwaizumi carefully lifted the two from the floor, walked back into the room, shut off the main light and deposited them both on the bed. 

“I love you, Goose.” The words came from Tooru’s mouth so quietly Iwa wasn’t even sure they had been real. Hajime kissed his boyfriend's forehead softly and continued to rub his back as they lay in the bed. Eventually there was a small whispered “Sky?” and Iwaizumi extracted himself from the death grip Oikawa had on him so he could roll over and turn on the night sky projector and illuminate the room. He rolled back to the center of the bed and adjusted their positioning so they could both stare up at the sky reflected on the ceiling. “Thank you” Tooru’s voice cracked and a few more tears fell as the pair stared at the universe right in their bedroom for a long time. 

“I got a letter in the mail today.” Oikawa’s voice was still quiet but it held more power than it had earlier. 

“What kind of letter?” Hajime asked cautiously. A letter could mean so many things. 

“He’s getting out of prison next month.”

Hajime’s body went rigid as it took every ounce of strength in his body not to absolutely lose himself in hate and anger. He knew his anger would only further upset Tooru though, so he held it in and took several deep breaths before trusting himself enough to speak. However, Oikawa interrupted him before he could say a word.

“Good behavior apparently. His appeal finally went through so as of the 16th he will be a free man again.”

“Tooru, we will talk to the lawyer tomorrow and make sure the restraining order is still in place. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t leave your side ever again if that's what it takes.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Iwa-chan. You would kill me out of annoyance before he ever got near me.” The small giggle that came from Oikawa made Iwaizumi smile. 

“You probably have a point. But I promise, nothing will happen to you. We can let the team know and you know they will have your back any time you’re with any of them. Hinata could probably talk the man to death if it came down to that.” 

This time it wasn’t just a giggle but a full laugh that dripped like honey from Tooru’s lips and Hajime wrapped the man even tighter in his arms. He knew what he had to ask next had the potential to set this back, but he had to ask to be sure. 

“Tooru, I need you to take the hoodie off.” 

The way that his boyfriend froze up at that statement said more than any words ever could and Hajime sat them both up to pull the hoodie up over Oikawa’s head. 

“I stopped it. I stopped Goose. I stopped for you.” Tears began to drip once again from Tooru’s eyes as Iwaizumi pulled the hoodie off and looked over his boyfriend's naked torso. His shoulders were slightly scabbed over with marks from Oikawa’s nails but the man had been telling the truth. He had stopped before he did any real harm to himself and Hajime was happy that while this episode had clearly been bad, Tooru had enough clarity to keep from doing any harm to himself. Iwaizumi bent his neck and leaned in to kiss the three small scratch marks on the right side before moving to the left side and repeating the same action. One kiss to each small scratch to show his boyfriend how proud of him he was. 

“Tomorrow before we call the lawyer, I think we should call Dr. Haru too.” Hajime’s voice was low but left no room for argument and Tooru reluctantly agreed with him. “Is there anything else I need to know right now?” 

Oikawa thought about it for a moment. Iwaizumi was sure that there were a million thoughts that had run in and out of his mind all day but Iwa just wanted to spend the rest of the night doting on his lover. 

When he shook his head Iwaizumi knew that that was it for the night on the negative dwelling and took his lovers hands into his own and brought one palm up to place a light kiss dead center before doing the same with the other hand. Another silent signal that the pair had had for years. The unspoken signal that said they were done with the bad for the night and it was time for them to return from the darkness that would consume Oikawa’s head and move into the light of their shared reality. 

Oikawa kissed his boyfriend gently on the lips in silent thanks before he moved off the bed and to the bathroom where he would no doubt take the hottest shower his body could stand and Iwaizumi moved to the kitchen to make them something easy to eat, knowing Oikawa would be starving after such an episode. 

45 minutes later the pair met back up in the living room and turned on some kind of bad reality show as background noise while they talked and ate on the couch. A luxury that Iwaizumi was usually against but was making an exception this time for a little extra comfort. They talked about Iwaizumi’s day at work and how practice had been going lately. 

“Speaking of practice, you should probably text Hinata and let him know you’re ok. He messaged me earlier saying he hoped you were ok.”

“Shit, coach is gonna have me running laps for an hour tomorrow.” Oikawa was reaching for his phone to message the little ball of energy and assure him that he was okay and would be there for practice in the morning. 

“They all know the situation Tooru. Once you explain to them what’s happening I’m sure everything will be fine. Besides a few extra laps won't kill you. Maybe if you run enough of them you might build up some muscle in your non existent ass.” Hajime snorted at his own joke and Tooru threw his napkin at his boyfriend. 

“Mean Iwa-Chan! So mean!” 

They finished up their food and did the dishes before returning to their room and cuddling under the covers. They shared sweet kisses and soft touches, whispering sweet nothings into one another’s ears until the early hours of the morning. If Iwaizumi was any further into the realm of dreams he would have missed it, but Hajime was lucky enough to fall asleep to the love of his life humming how he takes his breath away before there was a light kiss on his forehead and another whispered 

“I love you Goose.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the movie reference let me know and maybe I'll make you a fic or something. 
> 
> I have this headcannon that Oikawa went through a phase where he was OBSESSED with 80's movies and he would always tell Iwaizumi that he was the Goose to his Maverick and the nicknames became special to them after a while. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out.  
> Your comments and kudos always make me feel warm and fuzzy. 
> 
> Side note, I'm considering making a second chapter of this that's just pure smut, let me know if that's something anyone would be interested in.


End file.
